


upper hand

by candybank



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 8jun rival kingpins, M/M, Mafia AU, bad guy junhui, because the world desperately needs more bad guy junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybank/pseuds/candybank
Summary: junhui has something that minghao wants. minghao knows exactly what junhui needs.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	upper hand

**Author's Note:**

> tw guns & mention of shooting

he put a gun on the table and said, “where is this headed?”

junhui answered with a chuckle and spun the black metal thing by the trigger.

the barrel landed on the window, so junhui took the gun and shattered the glass with a bullet.

_ point blank _ , as he would come to be known.

—-

“that’s neither here nor there,” junhui says as if he’s discussing the weather.

and minghao is patient but everything has a limit. everything runs out. money, time, chances. he slams his hand on the table, gritted teeth giving him away.

he hates losing composure.

“give them back to me, junhui.”

to which junhui laughs through perfect teeth and shiny black hair and ceremonious mink coat. he leans back in his chair when he smiles, and too suddenly, like a predator pouncing on prey, leaps almost halfway across the table when he pushes off his chair to lean closer to minghao.

personal space all invaded. proximity, as junhui likes to say, is neither here nor there.

“will you beg?”

“i’ll negotiate."

minghao speaks sternly, and junhui clicks his tongue over and over as he walks around the table. taking minghao’s chin between his fingers. minghao’s jaw tightening.

“no, no, no—i want you to beg.”

“give them b—“

junhui pushes him to his knees. sheer force weighed down on his shoulder. bones nearly breaking. before minghao can even think of standing up, junhui is kneeling in front of him. leaning in too close as he always is, as if a carnivore playing with his food.

“who’s head should i shoot first?” junhui whispers into minghao’s ear, words almost as filthy as his hands, teeth grazing the lobe of minghao’s ear. “mingyu, who cost me billions. or chan, who broke my niece’s heart?

your brothers are a piece of work, hao. is it in the blood?”

“take the deal and hand them back.”

junhui pauses.

“_all_ of those cities?”

“yes.”

junhui snorts and lets minghao’s face go harshly, minghao’s neck nearly snapping at the motion.

“love...” junhui's voice plays over the sound of his shoes, the both of them returning to their feet, drawers pulling, junhui fishing out a pen, 

“you’re weak, minghao. and i’ve outgrown you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old drabble for a diff fandom & i reworked it for seventeen bec i love seventeen


End file.
